Oh, baby
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Genderbender! Fem!Coco and Fem!Sunny with complete YURI SMUT! I regret nothing! Well I regret a little. -VmV- I'm still a good girl!


A/N: This is a genderbend story of CocoXSunny at the cruise!

Warning: _**Yuri**_ and plain _**SMUT**_

Oh, baby

Sani was jealous of Coco. Not because she was prettier. Sunny was the most beautiful girl in the universe! It's just that that _pig _had bigger boobs than her! No matter how hard she tried, her own were only small. She'd never do surgery. That was ugly! Ugly and fake! Everything was pure natural! Everything was in great harmony!

And yet there she was, against the door being kissed by that big booby fortune teller. She could feel those boobs pressed against her as the woman's tongue licked her in ways that made it hard to breath. It excited her.

She could feel her hands roam around her body. Especially when they squeeze one of her round tender butt cheek. She leaned forward for more when she felt that hand glide further down between her thighs under her short golden glittery mini dress to lightly caress her vagina. The ticklish feeling made her yearn for more but she was very aware that they were in public.

Sani turned away from the kiss blushing bright red. "Not here." She told her with a slight frightened breathless voice.

Coco smiled down at her. She gently placed her hand on her cheek to face her as she slide those fingers down to the chin to be held by her fingertips. "Then let's go in then." She opened the door and the two entered the private room.

Sunny took a few steps forward to see the king bed. Feeling nervous, she was still as stone unsure of what to do next. Until she felt Coco's arms wrap around her. She whispers with a deep sensual yet gentle loving tone, "It's okay. Just relax and close your eyes." She kissed down her neck to the curve where she sucked lightly while zipping down Sani's dress and then let it fall to the floor.

Coco reached in for a kiss again caressing Sani's boobs covered by her deep red laced bra. Her thong being of a similar design and color. The older woman walked around the girl to stand in front of her. She removed her dark green one-shoulder evening dress to be discarded randomly on the floor. The woman wore a similar colored green bra and modest panties.

Sani couldn't stop looking at her huge boobs. She looked away feeling impotent. Coco noticed this. "What's wrong Sani-chan?"

"It's not fair. I try so hard and my boobs are still so small." She had an anguish expression close to tears.

Coco giggled. "I like your boobies Sani-chan." She reached a hand behind her easily unclasping the bra pulling it off the other woman. She looked profoundly at the light pink soft perky nipples of those small breasts. "I like to suck on them." She took her right boob into her mouth licking and sucking it with a bit of nibbling.

Sani gasped and then tried to hold in her moans as she had her tender nipples be played with. The two kissed deeply again. The younger woman reached her hand behind her to release the bra, too, letting it slide down to the floor. Sunny wasn't about to let Coco do everything so caressed her big boobs and played with her nipples with her tongue making the older woman moan softly.

They reached to the bed, Sunny on the bottom and Coco right on top of her. Coco rubbed her fingers against the fabric of the tong and then let her finger in rubbing the soft pink wetness. Sani's eyes was wide as she took ahold of Coco's wrist. "St-stop!"

"No, no. Sani-chan," Coco put more force into her massaging slightly pulling on it. Sunny tried to stop her. It was her first time after all. Men had followed her and seduced her yet none of them could make her wet. Not the way Coco did.

The fortune teller went down sucking on the fabric making the girl cry out of shock. The woman continued to massage her pussy pulling on the sensitive clitoris. And then she pulled that tong away discarding it carelessly to the side. She looked positively evil to Sunny's eyes with her innocent smile yet leering naughty eyes.

She dipped low again this time to lick that pussy sucking on the clitoris making the girl cry passionately. With her other hand, she reached for her own pussy caressing it. She reached under her panty to rub her pussy with fast haste to feel that clenching pleasure.

Sunny writhed trying to not succumb to the pleasure too eagerly. Coco's intent sucking, flicking of her tongue and gentle fingers made it hard. Soon she cried in surprise when she felt two fingers enter her. She didn't know what to make of the foreign objects moving inside of her.

"Sunny-chan, caress your breasts." Coco told her sweetly.

"Huh?" The distracted girl questioned.

"Caress your breasts Sunny-chan. It'll make you feel better. It's okay to tell me you want more." She instructed nicely.

Sunny frowned at her angrily. "Stupid Coco, I can't ask for more." She let out a moaning sigh when she felt that finger exit her giving her a sense of loss. "I can't take much more of this." She began to get teary by how embarrassing this was.

"You already feel like coming, Sunny-chan?" The older woman questioned with a sympathetic smile that only mocked the girl.

"I don't know!" She shouted turning to her side feeling the burn of shame.

Coco only giggle at the cuteness. "Then I will give you the orgasm you will never forget." She lied by Sunny side kissing her cheek, neck, shoulder and back having a hand reach to her chest grasping that perky soft breast to have her fingers squeeze and twist those nipples.

The woman whispered in a hypnotic tone, "That no matter how deep a man enters you and takes you to the edge, you will yearn for my hands to caress your breasts. You will yearn for my fingers to caress your pussy as he enters you in and out." She reached down to the girl's pussy proving her point. Sunny tried to shut her legs tight but Coco always had her way in.

"Do you want to understand what I'm saying Sunny-chan?" She questioned blowing lightly into her ear sending chills. The woman revealed a vibrator hidden in the nighstand's drawer.

Sunny tried to move away not mentally prepared for that. Coco kept down with her leg around her waist and her hand covering the girl's mouth for her to listen. "Don't worry, Sunny-chan. It's just a demonstration."

Sunny felt the blunt head of it against her hole. She shut her eyes as she felt it penetrate her. The woman was merciful at keeping a slow pace in and out until it reached the base which felt like forever.

The younger woman panted feeling relief that it was over. She was comforted with sweet kisses. "Sorry, Sunny-chan. I got too excited." Coco apologized giving a few more kisses. She returned to her dominate spot on top of her to remove her own panties having been soaked. Sunny blushed by this revelation.

Coco leaned forward on her fours to kiss Sunny again relaxing her to not have been prepared for when the dildo began to vibrate inside her. She cried with pleasure. The woman smirked at her hot mess of an adopted sister. She played with her breasts with her mouth and hands again until she reached before her to suck and lick that pussy again but this time thrusting that vibrator into that virgin hole.

Sunny felt her head melt into a puddle, her body burning up as hot liquid was coming out. "COCO!" She cried as she finally came. Tears poured down from having her first orgasm.

Coco took out the vibrator turning it off and then licking it in front of her lover. "I think it's my turn to have fun." And then the woman put that vibrator into her pussy having it vibrate within her. The two kissed messily rubbing against each other.

The night continued very hot and heavy until they were completely satisfied.

A/N: O_O


End file.
